For comfort reasons, vehicle seats comprise zigzag springs, which are mounted in the seat frame between the seat shell and the seat cross member. A seat cushion for the vehicle occupant is placed onto the zigzag springs, the seat shell and the seat cross member. The respective zigzag spring as a rule comprises a plurality of U-shaped sections that merge into one another. In the region of the front end, which faces the seat frame, the zigzag springs are mounted inserted or hooked into the seat shell and hooked into the seat cross member.
When the zigzag springs are arranged independently of one another, there is the risk that upon uneven loading of the seat cushion and thus uneven force introduction into the zigzag springs, these are moved laterally away from one another, so that because of this the sitting comfort is substantially reduced. If in the region of the seat shell the zigzag springs are only hooked into protrusions which are bent out of the seat shell sheet metal part, there is the risk that these bent-out portions bend or break off, as a result of which no secure mounting of the zigzag springs in the seat shell is guaranteed. From DE 103 069 20 B3 a vehicle seat for a motor vehicle is known, which comprises various zigzag springs which are mounted in the front seat shell and the rear seat cross member of the seat frame. These zigzag springs are identically formed and identically oriented. The free ends of the respective zigzag springs thus face in the same direction. The non-symmetrical arrangement of the zigzag springs with respect to the seat frame results in that weight forces of the vehicle occupants are unevenly introduced into the zigzag springs via the seat cushion.
Accordingly, it is desirable to create a vehicle seat with a defined arrangement of zigzag springs. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.